Si fueran shinigamis especial Halloween
by hilda-gatita
Summary: Horray! el especial de mi historia Si fueran shinigamis en halloween esta listo, fuera de época pero bueno, les prometo un buen rato de humos a costa del pobre N pasen y disfruten un halloween con estos detectives y shinigamis. One shot


Deudas que debo pagarle a todos los seguidores de mis historias… un fanfic que debía desde noviembre, **Si fueran Shinigamis** debe de tener un especial de Halloween y bueno aquí lo tienen espero que les guste… contiene algunas pistas de lo que sucederá en la historia, espero que les guste Reviews por favor!

Recordatorio: los personajes de Death note _**NO**_ son míos.

Si fueran Shinigamis especial Halloween

-Ya comenzó todo- Dijo Light mientras miraba por la ventana un 31 de octubre

-¿Qué comenzó?- Dijo distraído L mientras N se concentraba en una pirámide de fichas de dominó.

-Los preparativos para Halloween,… estamos en Inglaterra, y aquí se celebra eso, debemos de comprar dulces porque seguramente vendrán por ellos- Termino Light mientras sacaba sus alas de shinigami dispuesto a salir por la ventana a comprar algo.

-Me había olvidado de esa fecha, supongo que tienes razón deberíamos ir y comprar algo para los que vienen por dulces- Dijo N terminando su réplica a escala del parlamento.

-Dicen que van a comprar dulces, y ¿Por qué no salimos por unos?, después de todo en esta fecha todos andan disfrazados no creo que nos noten mucho- Dijo L saboreando la idea de los dulces a un más.

-Solo los niños piden dulces L y además ¿dónde vas a conseguir algún niño que te de los dulces que junte?- Pregunto Light desesperado, pero algo decepcionado, al final hacia mucho que no comía un dulce y en ese momento la idea de comer uno era tentadora.

-Ya tengo a los niños, solo faltan los disfraces- Dijo L mientras miraba fijamente la pequeña Milliana que en ese momento dibujaba en su cuaderno.

-tienes razón ya tenemos el quien solo falta el vestuario, pero no creo que eso sea difícil, tu persuade a N yo lo hago con Milliana- Dijo Light siguiendo el instinto de los dulces que tanto le había contagiado L

-Oye pequeña quisiera pedirte algo, ya que es Halloween quisiera algunos dulces, pero en modo shinigami lo más probable es que asuste a las personas antes que me den uno, ¿podrías pedir dulces por mí?- Dijo Light lo más natural y suplicante que le fue posible.

"De acuerdo, pero tendrás que acompañarme a pedirlos, porque podría perderme otra vez"

Escribió Milliana, que por dentro se moría de ganas por pedir dulces, y escrito eso se alejó corriendo a cambiarse.

-N, ¿No te gustaría saber lo que se siente pedir dulces?- Pregunto L disimuladamente

-No creo que sea algo relevante ni emocionante y mucho menos divertido-Respondió N concentrado en su réplica del Big Ben.

-Pienso será una experiencia interesante, además Milliana ya accedió y se está poniendo un disfraz- Añadió L para terminar de dar argumentos.

N lo pensó mejor, ver a su objeto de investigación interactuar con la sociedad le daría una mejor perspectiva de la situación.

-Bien, pero solo iré de espectador, no me disfrazare- Dijo N convencido.

Cuando Milliana tuvo lo suficiente en su disfraz de bruja, salieron los cuatro a la calle a pedir dulces.

-N tendrás que pedir los dulce tu- Dijo de momento L

-¿Por qué yo?, yo solo soy espectador- dijo N molesto por tener que participar en algo que no había planeado desde un inicio.

-Porque Milliana no habla- Le recordó Light.

-…-N no pudo decir nada porque recordó ese hecho obvio, la pequeña Milliana no quería hablar.

-Dulce o truco- Dijo N repitiendo las palabras que recordaba haber escuchado decir.

-Vaya encantadora parejita de hermanitos, una adorable bruja y un dulce fantasma, tengan niños- Dijo mientras depositaba dulces en el caldero que tenia Milliana.

-creo que se equivoca yo no estoy disfrazado de…-Intento explicar N pero la señora no lo dejo terminar.

-Es muy original tu disfraz querido, eres el "fantasmita amistoso" más encantador que he visto- Respondió la señora encantada mientras le daba los dulces.

"¿Qué es un fantasma "amistoso"?"

Escribió confundida Milliana

-Si lo supiera te lo diría- Dijo N mientras caminaba con una cubetita de calabaza que le había dado la amable señora.

Y así calle por calle pidieron dulces y en cada caso N hacia qué le regalaran doble de dulces por su "original "disfraz de fantasma.

-Yo no soy un fantasma! ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?, yo solo vengo de espectador- Alego en algún momento N.

-ñam ñam, lo que digas N- Dijo Light mientras se comía un pastelillo de calabaza.

-Escuche que alguien por ahí te decía Casper, me parece que es una caricatura estadounidense del fantasma de un niño, parece ser que eres la versión inglesa de ese fantasma- Dijo distraídamente L mientras comía una tira de regaliz.

-…- N no dijo nada pero se recordó a si mismo que haría una investigación de ese tal Casper

"He de admitir que tu disfraz es muy contemporáneo, eres un fantasma muy actual"

Escribió Milliana cuando regresaron a la casa.

-Por segunda vez no soy un fantasma, ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?-Pregunto N un tanto molesto.

"Estas vestido todo de blanco, e incluso tu cabello es de ese color, los fantasmas según la tradición son blancos"

Escribió con indiferencia Milliana

-PERO ASI ME VISTO SIEMPRE Y NO DICEN NADA! … ESTO INDICA QUE INCONSCIENTEMENTE ME DISFRACE Y FUI A PEDIR DULCES!- y dicho esto N se dejó caer en el sofá medio inconsciente.

"Ahora si pareces un fantasma, no recientemente muerto, luego me dices que tal te pareció el pedir dulces… Feliz Halloween"

Escribió sonriente Milliana.

Y bien? q tal?, porcierto ya publique el especial de navidad ... muy atrasado pero bueno.


End file.
